


You're Not Her

by AnnaSilverston



Series: Marvel Relationships [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funeral, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peggy's death, Steve didn't seem to be the same again. When your anniversary was coming up, you hope that you could save your relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 'bout this shortie, but I hope you like it! <3

You certainly did admire Peggy Carter. She was clever and one of the best agent who co-created SHIELD, hell, you admired that she was once Steve’s love interest. After all, she was the only one he knew after waking up of a 70 years long sleep. And you knew that it was hard for him to get use to the modern technology and pop cultures, but he was handling it pretty well after the Chitauri attack and the encounter with his presumed-death best friend Bucky Barnes. Now that SHIELD is gone, Steve spent most of his day training, finding Bucky and visiting Peggy whenever he could with you by his side. You had met Peggy many times before and she was genuinely happy for the both of you and that Steve had finally found _the right partner._ In one of those moments, Steve would smile and held your hand, your fingers intertwined tightly.

But everything seemed to be down as Peggy passed away, Steve would visit her grave every day and he nearly broke down to tears at the funeral in the middle of his speech. He never stopped talking and remembering the memories of them together, even if it was only for a short while. It broke your heart to see him like this, his blue eyes losing their usual shine and hope. You always found him sitting on the couch with his head hung down and his hands fidgeting together.

“Oh Steve…” You sighed as you sat down on the couch next to Steve and quickly embraced him in a tight hug, your hand stroking his hair and patting his back ever so softly. Steve buried his head in the crook of your neck and the tears fell down on your shoulder, making you pressed his head closer to you.

“Peggy wouldn’t want to see like this, Steve. She would tell you to smile and continue being America’s hope. Remember, you’re always a hero to her…And to me.” You smiled softly and felt Steve’s hands making their way behind you, returning your hug. Steve nodded slightly and he soon fell asleep on your shoulder, his full weights leaning onto your small body. When he started to snore, you carefully wriggled out of his arms and went to get him a blank and pillow.

\--

A full month had passed and Steve hadn’t even got over Peggy’s death. Sure, he started to go out more but he didn’t even talk to anyone except you, but they were always small conversations.

_“Good morning, Steve. How are you feeling?”_

_“Good, thanks Y/n.”_

_“I make you a stack of blueberries pancakes and your water bottle is on the table in case you want to go running today.”_

_“Thanks.”_

And then he would eat the pancakes so fast you were afraid that he will get a stomachache and left the house as soon as he could. The times you two spent together slowly shrunk even as you would tag along with him everywhere he went, but he would always find a way to cut you off. You started to doubt that your relationship was even going to last with Steve’s condition. But as greedy as it sounded, you couldn’t help but got jealous of a death person. Hell, she got more attention than you, and you’re his current girlfriend. Your three years anniversary was coming soon and you weren’t sure if you should do something or not since Steve was never around anymore. All he did is train and sulking over Peggy’s death. He would also drink a lot of alcohol even if the serum didn’t allow him to get wasted.

You woke up early that morning and prepared Steve a bottle of water and towel for his morning laps. You even stuffed a pair of socks inside his Nikes and laid out his clothes neatly on the bed. You started to cook some eggs and bacon for the breakfast. Steve walked out of the bedroom, fully clothed just when you finished the meal. You quickly put all the food on the plates but stopped Steve before he could eat.

“Steve, we need to talk.” You said seriously as you pulled out a chair and sat down. Steve suddenly found an interest on the floor, he refused to make eye contacts with you and his fingers fidgeted nervously. He knew that he had probably treated you like trash for the past month, and he felt like a dick. But Peggy was a big lost for him and he didn’t quite know how to get out of that just yet.

“Steve, honey, do you know what day it is?”

“It’s our three years anniversary…” Steve mumbled and he looked up only to meet your beautiful e/c eyes shining with a hope to save your relationship. You smiled and continued.

“Happy anniversary, baby! Remember to come home early tonight, I’ll have something prepared for you!” You lied. Sure, you would make a surprise for Steve, but you had no idea yet. Steve nodded and ate his breakfast quickly before heading out for his run.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise. I love you, Y/n.” He whispered and pulled you in for a kiss. It was passionate and slow, full of love and you sighed happily in content, returning his kiss back. It had been so long since you two had kissed and you started to miss the way his lips felt on your own. Much to your disapproval, you needed air and you pulled away sadly, dreamy eyes looking up at Steve’s beautiful crystal blue ones.

“I love you too, Steve.”

\--

You sat there for approximately a lot of hours, storming your brains over what to do with your surprise. The clock slowly stroke to two and you let out a desperately muffled scream in your pillow. Your eyes slowly diverted to the framed picture of Peggy on Steve’s desk in the middle of many pictures of him and you. If your life was a cartoon, a flash bulb would have been appeared on your head. You chewed on your lips slightly, not sure if you should do that or not but you agreed with yourself anyway.

You ran out for a quick grocery trip to get all the food and stuff you needed. When you got home, nearly out of breath, you threw the clothing bag and the beauty products on the bed. You would deal with that later, but right now, the delicious home-recipe lasagna and red velvet cake were on your mind. When you finished and the table was set, it was already five thirty and you decided to take a shower while waiting for the cake to bake. You treated yourself with some rose-scent body lotion and necessary shaving. You wrapped a towel around your body and winced at the thought of the ‘ultimate’ makeover you were about to do but then again, it was all for Steve. 

First, you curled your hair with the new gadget that you had bought, all the stuff was quite expensive but it was worth it. As hard as you tried to convince yourself, you couldn’t cut your hair short and dye it so you left it alone. You put on the long sleeved red dress that ended above your knees only an inch. The red dress was beautiful and hugged all of your curves but at the same time, something just didn’t feel right. You sighed and fixed your eyebrows and put on more make-up than normal, your lipstick was also bright red to achieve Peggy’s look. You slipped a pair of simple black heels and looked anxiously at the clock. It slowly stroke to six, Steve was going to be here anytime soon. You heard the door clicked and you walked out of the room only to meet Steve holding a beautiful bouquet of roses and a gift box in his hands, he was also wearing a simple black suit. His eyes stopped frozen upon your appearance and his mouth dropped agape.

“I hope you like this, Steve.” You said in the best British accent you could pull off, your hands fidgeting with your dress nervously.

“Y-You look beautiful, Y/n. You really do.” Steve seemed to gain back his conscious and smiled at you while handling you the bouquet of flowers and the box, but something told you that it wasn’t right, that this was not you. Your tears nearly fell when you thought that Steve only acted happy because you looked like Peggy but you swallowed the pain back and put on a smile. You two enjoyed the lasagna and the dessert in silence, but it was not awkward. Steve would look at you once in a while and smiled when you caught him, which result of a kiss every single time. When you finished, you decided to wash the dishes tomorrow and Steve took you to the bedroom, which you assumed for…you know. But he also grabbed the gift box, maybe he had bought something sexy? You didn’t know, but he had before. And that was really useful.

He forced you to sit down on the bed and he slowly unzipped your dress, taking it off while staring deep in your eyes. You blushed and wriggled out of it, leaving yourself only in undergarments. Something definitely was going to happen. But much to your surprise, Steve took a make-up wipe from your shopping bag before and began to clean your face, making sure to remove all of the foundation, concealer, lipstick and everything was used to cover your imperfections. He then opened the box he had gotten for you, revealing a simple over-sized red and blue t-shirt decorating with small white stars – _his_ color. He slipped it on you and caressed your cheeks with his palms, blue eyes looking at you with love and passion.

“I think about many things today, and I realized that Peggy wouldn’t come back, but I have to return as my old self and live my life for her, for you.” You felt a tear slipped at his words and he quickly wiped it away, his face leaning in closer.

“Just always be yourself, Y/n. I love you for you, not for being Peggy or any other girl. You’re not her and I fell in love with the h/c hair girl named Y/n L/n.”

“I’m sorry for everything, Steve…” You whispered and closed the gap between the two of you, his warm lips crashed against yours in a beautiful passionate dance and for a moment, time seemed to be stopped and only the two of you existed in the world. No one could ever tear the two of you apart. Yes, over your dead body.

“I love you too, Stevie. Happy anniversary.” Steve spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies with you. Finally, he was able to move on, and it helped that he had found his true soul-mate and best friend.

.

.

.

 

“Hey, Stevie?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we have anniversary sex?”


End file.
